Age of Aquarius
by A Nonny Mouse
Summary: The gang sings along to HAIR in Divination. I don't know what possessed me to post this.


Age of Aquarius  
  
I freely admit it. This is far from good. It's a writers block banisher. However, please RR. Oh yes, Rent belongs to Jonathan Larson- I think, and La Vie Boheme belongs to Rent. I don't know who HAIR belongs to, except that it's not mine. Age of Aquarius belongs to HAIR.  
***  
  
The room was filled with perfumed smoke, and Harry Potter was about to fall asleep. He, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been up until 3 in the morning, listening to Hermione's Muggle CD's on a magically altered player. He had especially enjoyed her Broadway CDs. He personally liked Rent, but Ron had thought HAIR was the coolest thing he had ever heard.   
Beside him, Ron was snoring, muttering- "Dawning...of the...zzz... age..." Harry was about to follow his example, when Professor Trelawney began reviewing for exams.   
"So, when the moon is in the Seventh House  
And Jupiter aligns with Mars-"  
Harry had heard that before. He thought, and then Ron's muttering reminded him. 'HAIR!'. As Professor Trelawney waited for Lavender to show her what would happen during that planet alignment, Harry poked Ron, and told him what Trelawney had said. An evil grin spread over Ron's face. Trelawney repeated her question.  
"When the moon is in the Seventh House  
And Jupiter aligns with Mars-"   
Ron chimed in, "Then peace will guide the planets", and Harry ended with "And l-o-o-o-ove will steer the stars!"   
The two boys jumped onto their table. Ron conjured up background music while Harry turned their black robes into Muggle Hippie clothing. Then they began singing again.  
"This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius!  
The Age of Aquarius!  
Aquarius!  
Aquarius!"  
As Harry and Ron rocked on the table, Lavendar and Parvati made a flying leap to remove them bodily. Unfortunately, the moment they touched Ron and Harry, their clothes turned into Hippie clothing, and they started humming along, and dancing.  
"Harmony and understanding" Ron tapped his head on understanding, and Neville cried- "I don't understand!"  
"Sympathy and trust abounding"  
"No more falsehoods or derisions" Harry looked at the Professor, who had the grace to look ashamed.  
"Golden living dreams of visions" Dean Thomas sang out as his clothes turned into jeans and a tie-dye top. [A/N- He's MUGGLE-BORN! He happens to know the song!]  
Ron threw a crystal ball across the room, where it smashed against the door.  
"Mystic crystal revalation"  
As Harry sang the next words, he methodically shredded his Unfogging the Future.  
"And the mind's true liberation  
Aquarius!  
Aquarius!"  
Taking their lead from the song, the class performed the Aquarius charm, and Professer Trelawney's classroom was knee-deep in water. Students hopped onto tables to avoid the H2O, then the charm hit them. They all turned into hippies.  
"When the moon is in the Seventh House  
And Jupiter aligns with Mars  
Then peace will guide the planets  
And love will steer the stars  
This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius  
The Age of Aquarius  
Aquarius!  
Aquarius!"  
Harry and Ron managed to call Ginny and Hermione to the scene while the class was absorbed. Ginny alerted Fred and George, who alerted Lee, who alerted the school. The Gryffindors were "psychedelically" "freaking out" Trelawney.   
"As our hearts go beating through the night  
We dance unto the dawn of day  
To be the bearers of the water  
Our light will lead the way."  
As the school looked on, Divination class rocked on. Ginny and Hermione jumped up with Harry and Ron, and the four started to slow dance.  
"We are the spirit of the Age of Aquarius  
The Age of Aquarius"  
Trelawney had been tied up and magically duct-taped to a chair. Her mouth had been sealed. She looked on in rage as her classroom was systematically destroyed.  
"Harmony and understanding  
Sympathy and trust abounding"  
Ron grabbed a microphone as he and Hermione sang the next line.  
"Angelic illumination  
Rising firey constellation"  
Harry and Ginny snagged the next solo.  
"Travelling our starry courses  
Guided by the cosmic forces"  
Everyone in the school sniggered as Snape, who had been waiting to complain, jumped onto a table and sang, in his full denim, tie-dyed, beaded, long haired glory,  
"O care for us  
Aquarius"  
The bell rang, and the Gryffindors ran to their common room.  
The trio, plus Ginny, walked past a sniggering Fred, George and Lee.  
"Hmmm," they heard George say, "maybe we should try La Vie Boheme from Rent!"  



End file.
